Culinary Dominator
Ferocious old lady who can and will wreck you if you do something stupid. And if you're tasty, probably cook and eat you. Probably. Actually nice once you get to know her though. Personality Eccentric, loud, wild. She truly believes in the idea of "survival of the fittest" and holds both her combat prowess and cooking abilities to a standard that will fit such a philosophy. She is not above using "playful" violence to get what she wants but rarely will she ever actually show her full power. Rather, using her full techniques and abilities is a sign that she is showing respect. Beneath all of this, she does have a big, kind heart, and huge amounts of creativity and resourcefulness. History She was born into this world already at the top. Her mother was under attack by a tiger while giving birth to the little baby. In mere moments, the situation reversed as the baby, as soon as it was out of her mother, grabbed the tiger's head and used it's teeth to cut the umbilical cord. After she had free movement, she took hold of the tiger's neck and pinned it to the ground. Before the tiger then had chance to retaliate, she proceeded to pound the tiger's head into the ground until it was incapable of moving. Feeling hungry, she then devoured the entire tiger in mere seconds. Her mother was left to watch in stunned silence. Her entire life, she was on another level, several planes above those she was around. Unmatched in everything she tried her hand at, which includes activities such as, but not only painting walls, fly-swatting, cutting hair (she loved making weird hair-dos), blinding people with old people's bald head, and underwater basket weaving. Truly, a sight to behold. She was considered a prodigy. Of course, despite the nonsense she engaged as a child, her heart was always in two, more serious activites: fighting and cooking. And certainly, no one was able to match her. Growing bored, she soon set out to explore the world at the fine age of nine. Several years later, she became an absolute force to be reckoned with. Over her exploration of the world, she became stronger, faster, better. Her cooking was unrivaled, enchanting tongues from miles away all so they could taste her food. She also, out of a whim, decided to start hunting creatures such as wyverns, phoenixes, basilisks, cockatrices, hydras, manticores, thunderbirds, and lesser dragons. Interestingly enough, she decided to eat each of them, thinking what glorious tastes they might have. Her expectations betrayed her as she was absolutely apalled by their taste. She finally had a challenge in her cooking abilities: to make the mythical creatures actually edible. It took a decade. At some point, in her old age, she came across the White Stag. It was one of the few things she allowed herself to be in awe and revere. Yet, as one of the few shocking moments of her life, the White Stag gave her longevity, stuck its tongue out, and then pranced of haughtily. After that, everything was sort of a blur as the days, the months, the years became both long and short. At some point, she did find an interesting human being and raised him for a year. Certainly one of the stranger moments of her life but also one of the more notable and happy ones. She wonders where he is now... Skills and Items Items *'<>' Superior: A giant spatula Culinary Dominator had created after her hunts with mythical beasts. She refuses to give up which mythical beasts and/or metals she used to create this spatula. This spatula is large enough to help her flip giant creatures such as lesser dragons and phoenixes. Grants bonus stats to strength (60) and endurance (30). *'<>' Superior: A giant frying pan Culinary Dominator had created alongside Grand Spatula. Made by the same materials as grand spatula was made with. Also large enough to cook creatures like hydras all at once. Grants bonus stats to strength (30) and endurance (60) *'<>' Mystic: A twin pair of knives, one of which (the Angel) is used for cooking and the other (the Demon) is used for fighting and killing. Both have the ability of cutting non-corpereal beings and objects. However, each knife also has a unique ability. The Angel magically brings out the best flavor, according to the opinion of the Culinary Dominator, to food being prepared. On the other hand, the Demon, when used as a weapon on a living being, creates the sensation of starvation and each consecutive slash from it only increases that hunger. Together, they grant bonus stats to mana (25), knowledge (25), and perception (100). *'<>' Ever since Culinary Dominator had been capturing giant beasts to cook, she needed something to store it all. And so, she had this bag made for the sake of accessing Hammerspace! Grants bonus stats to luck (30). (Culinary) Dominator *'Ultimate Predator: '''When on a hunt as a predator, her perception and endurance stats increase by 1.5 times. When her opponent is not prey but a worthy foe, her strength and agility stats increase by 1.5 times. *'Absolute Taste:' After years of training her tongue and a little bit of magic, the Culinary Dominator can use taste to determine 3D space, not unlike a snake. In fact, she can use her taste sense even more effectively than her sight and her hearing. She can also determine the taste of her prey to tell whether or not they would be worth cooking. *'Endless Hunger:' The closer she gets to starvation, the more wild she acts. In return, her stats increase. *'Devourer Arts': A subset of skills granted only to the most powerful of cooks. **'Tenderize': A two hit combo where the first blow strikes with tremendous force and leaves an opening for the enemy to exploit. The user then momentarily triples their agility to race behind the target and strike them from behind. **'Pinnacle''' ULT: Increases your STR by 80, AGL by 150, END by 100, and PER by 70. Lasts for 10 minutes. Relationships *Cook: Her one and only student in the culinary arts. She taught him for a year though it was less actually wanting to teach him and more he stuck to her like glue. She did get along with him very well, trusted him, and cared for him. Sort of like a son she never had but perhaps wanted at one point in her life. Trivia * Category:NPC